


Winterfell City S.W.A.T. Team

by roseleslie87fan



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Modern AU, Special Weapons And Tactics (S.W.A.T.), Winterfell City Police Department (WCPD)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:15:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 10,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24107359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseleslie87fan/pseuds/roseleslie87fan
Summary: Jon Snow, his girlfriend Ygritte Wilde, one of his best friends Gendry Waters and his cousin and Gendry's girlfriend Arya Stark are the members of WCPD S.W.A.T. team, usually tasked with handling down the most vicious law breakers, and often times with a great risk to their lives, but they manage to turn even the most perilous situations to their advantage, mostly thanks to their training...
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Jon Snow/Ygritte
Kudos: 2





	1. Bank Emergency

**Author's Note:**

> Written for entertainment only  
> Modern AU  
> Inspired by the movie S.W.A.T. (2003), starring Samuel L. Jackson, Colin Farrell, Michelle Rodriguez, Brian Van Holt, Jeremy Renner and Olivier Martinez

Monday, June 18th, 2004

11:29 A.M.

Jon Snow, Gendry Waters and Ramsay Bolton sat in the back of the S.W.AT. van, its exit hatch open, and they ate their hot dogs lazily, while Ygritte Wilde and Arya Stark, Jon and Gendry's girlfriends, sat in the front, drinking icy cold Pepsi Cola from paper cups from the fast food stand nearby, when the communicator on the control table left of the steering wheel hummed with static... - Yes? - Ygritte grabbed the communicator and turned it on. - _**... theft at the local outpost of the Braavosi Iron Bank! I repeat, theft at the...**_ \- Let's hit the road, guys! - Ygritte yelled, starting the engine; she and Arya put their Pepsi cup in the holder on the sides, while Jon, Gendry and Ramsay wrapped the rest of their hot dogs, intending to finish eating later, and they broke out onto the 12th Torrhen's Avenue not even 10 minutes later, right across the street from the bank outpost. Ygritte quickly buckled her helmet, grabbed her H&K sniper rifle and jumped out first, Arya following her a moment later with an MP5 in her hands; Jon jumped out from the back with his double barrel Remington shotgun, while Gendry and Ramsay unholstered their Colt 45 pistols; Ygritte got down on her left knee and took aim through the scope just as a guy of average height and his slightly taller partner got out from inside the building, each guy armed with an M-16 auto rifle, and they had the disarmed security guard in front of them as a human shield; Jon recognized the man as Eddison Tollett, nicknamed Dolorous Edd, a former Special Forces soldier... Both bank robbers wore black hoodies, white t-shirts, washed jeans and Adidas trainers, and they had black ski masks over their heads, with holes for eyes, nose and mouth. - OK, you there, listen up! - a smaller robber yelled - move away 10 meters or the bronze gets it! I want one of you to drop their weapons and cross the street over to us, we want another hostage in case you get any smart ass ideas, you get me? - he put the barrel of his rifle onto Edd's neck and started pulling the trigger, slowly... - Wait! - Ygritte yelled in the next second - don't shoot him! I'm coming over - she said, taking her sniper off and passing it to Ramsay, and then she pulled her Colt 45 handgun from the holster on her right hip and gave it to Jon... - Ygritte, what in the hells are you doing? - Arya hissed at the redhaired woman - are you crazy? Who knows what will those fucks do to you after they get you as their hostage! - Don't worry, Arya, I know what I'm doing - she looked at the younger woman and Jon and winked... - Hey, hey, hey! Enough fucking chit chat over there, hurry up, pronto! - the first robber yelled. - OK, here I come! - Ygritte yelled back, putting her hands on the back of her head, her fingers intertwined. - Let the guard go - she said calmly when she got closer - you have me as a hostage... If you don't let him go, the other team members will open fire, and I know that they might kill me, but they will kill you two punks as well - she said. - Oh, all right! - the first robber huffed in annoyance, removing the barrel of his rifle from Edd's neck and pushing him forward, motioning for him to walk across the street... - You, get in there! - he aimed his M-16 at Ygritte, and she walked slowly in front of the two robbers. - Damn - Jon whispered - what will happen to her now that she's in there? - he looked on nervously... - Hit the floor. bitch! - the first robber hissed, removing his ski mask, and Ygritte glanced at him with the corner of her eye; short cropped brown hair, sideburns and hillbilly mustache reaching his chin, icy blue eyes and rugged handsome face with slightly square jaw, a mad gleam in his eyes; his partner had a shoulder length brown hair and slightly unkempt beard, the left side of his face horribly burned... - Don't look around, bitch! - the guy with cropped hair hissed - I said hit the floor, understood? - Ygritte nodded, but she had not had prostrated herself on the floor, choosing instead to remain kneeling with her hands still in the back of her head... - Hey! - the guy grabbed her right shoulder roughly, and that was his mistake; she swung her booted foot and broke his left knee, and the guy screamed and fell on the floor; his partner lifted his auto rifle and started squeezing the trigger, but she dropped on the floor and rolled forward, whacking the guy in the crotch a few seconds later, and he went down as well, dropping his M-16 in the process... The front doors of the bank opened loudly, and Jon, Arya, Ramsay, Gendry and Edd got inside... - Look out! - Arya yelled as Jon gave Ygritte her weapons back; the guy with short hair looked up in a moment when his broken knee hurt a bit less and he aimed the barrel at Ygritte and started pulling the trigger, but Edd pushed her aside, despite still being unarmed, and a shot echoed, hitting him straight in the chest; Ramsay and Gendry fired their Colt 45's, hitting the guy's forehead with a bullet each, killing him, while Edd fell on the floor face first, dead as well; Arya and Ygritte lifted the larger guy on his feet and handcuffed his wrists, and Ygritte rummaged through his jeans' pockets, digging out his ID, which read Sandor 'The Hound' Clegane; the smaller guy with short hair and sideburns was Euron Greyjoy, atleast based on his ID... - Thorne will be pissed with all of us when we get back to the precinct - Jon said dejectedly, looking at Edd's dead body - we are partially to blame for the death of a security guard... - Ramsay just waved his hand in a dismissing manner, while Arya and Gendry exchanged troubled glances behind his back. - Fuck Thorne - Ygritte muttered a bit angrily, although she felt a bit worried as well, just like Jon did; if Thorne discovers that she volunteered herself for a hostage of the robbers, she'd be lucky if she gets just a verbal washout, and doesn't get kicked off the force by Thorne and demoted to a traffic cop duty...


	2. Breaking up

**December 19th**

**Six months later...**

Ygritte ran down a wide path called The Kingsroad, passing by the ancient stronghold of the ancestors of House Stark, a stone keep named Winterfell, after which the Californian city in which the present Starks resided got its name; she wore a red-and-dark grey sports bra, 3/4 black Nike tights and white Adidas sneakers with three black lines on each side; her stomach was slightly muscled, and she had beautifully sculpted waist and a perfect hourglass figure, her hip bone slightly outlining above the waistline of her tights. She had a portable CD player attached to her tights, and she listened to some rock music through the earphones; Jon's albino wolf/husky hybrid, Ghost, followed her closely while she jogged... She come back to her apartment half an hour later, Ghost at her heels, and she saw Jon, dressed in his black short sleeved t-shirt and dark blue jeans and biker boots, packing his _**Sergio Tacchini**_ sports bag. - Ghost - Jon said when his dog appeared in the doorframe of his girlfriend's flat, right behind her - to me. Come on, boy! - he whistled, and Ghost ran over to him and crouched on its hind legs. - Jon? - Ygritte was confused - what are you doing? - Leaving - he replied shortly - I'm going back to my Dad's house. - What? Why? - she frowned lightly. - Hey, Ygritte, don't make this more difficult to both of us than it has to be - he spoke quietly - we have to wake up and face the music, you know. This won't work between us, for now atleast. - For now?!? So, what is all this that we had for the past three years, huh? Just a _**Slam, bam, thank you Ma'am?**_ \- Please, Ygritte - Jon begged, looking like he was on a verge of tears - for all that we had during those past three years, don't be so difficult. - Is it another girl? - Ygritte's eyes now welled up with tears as well - you found someone better than me? - No, it's not about that at all, there is no one better than you, you know that. - Than what is it? - she asked, a single tear now running down her left cheek, unhindered. - Nothing - Jon sighed - bye, Ygritte. Let's go, Ghost. - Jon and his dog walked out of her apartment and a few moments after Ygritte closed her door behind them, and only a few moments later did she felt safe enough to sit on the floor by the door and let out a quiet sob...


	3. The Call

**New Year's eve...**

Ygritte sat on the windowsill, her eyes half closed, dressed in a black crop top and skinny jeans, her feet bare, and she had her right foot on the window, the windowpane lowered, a bit of fresh, but not cold, air, blowing through the upper half, her left foot touching the wooden floor, and she took a swig of Coca-Cola from the already lukewarm can, idly... She got up from the windowsill in the next moment, walked over to the trashcan and threw the half emptied cola can into the can, letting out a frustrated sigh... Jon was most probably partying somewhere with some other girl, Ygritte thought; he surely wasn't moping thinking of her at all, nor was he in the bad mood, considering the cold and nonchalant break up between them a few weeks ago... All of a sudden, loud ringing of the phone snapped her out of her dark ruminations, and she went over to her night stand and picked up the receiver... - Hello? - she spoke; sergeant Thorne was on the other line, informing her that she was put back on the force, as were Snow, Stark and Waters; Bolton decided to quit the force for good, however, if one more screw up happens, all four of them will be kicked off the force and fired from the police force altogether, and that, since it was Saturday night, she was to appear at the precinct at 9:55 A.M. on Monday. Ygritte thanked Thorne with a small, if a bit painful smile on her lips and then she hung up the phone receiver, thinking about Jon and if he will still be her partner on assignments or if, when he decided to end their love, that he also asked for another partner to be assigned to him, and that thought made her frown and feel a bit of sadness inside...


	4. Back On The Force

Ygritte walked through the front door of the precinct on Monday, January 2nd, 2005, in her civilian attire, which consisted of a brown leather jacket, light grey short sleeved t-shirt, dark jeans and black ankle boots, and she walked inside carrying her jet motorcycle helmet and sunglasses in her left hand since she arrived on her Suzuki GSX-R from 1987. She walked down the hall towards sergeant's office, while the two officers, Grenn and Pyp, glanced at her curiously, but she paid them no heed... Thorne waited for her in his office, along with Captain Jaime Lannister, and he explained that Lannister will supervise her and her old team mates, all of them except Ramsay Bolton who resigned the force on his own; after the warning that she and all of the other are off the force permanently if they fuck it up again, Ygritte just nodded and asked if she can go; Thorne gave her his begrudging permission and she got up from the chair and walked through the door of his office, happy to get rid of the presence of that fucking old sourpuss, whose bitter behavior was like infectious...

************

A few weeks later, being almost a two-and-a-half months since Jon broke up with her, Ygritte was sitting at the bar in the _**Red Viper**_ night club, in downtown Winterfell one evening, dressed as a sexy biker girl, in a black leather jacket, white tank top with its lower part lifted and baring her stomach, washed jeans and black all star high tops; she had even put a fake piercing in her belly button, and for the moment she was on the stage, her jacket tossed over the chair she sat on, a few meters away, and she swayed her hips and undulated her belly seductively in the rhythm of music blaring from the speakers above the bar, and she even roamed her hands over her exposed midriff, because the music was some mix of American pop and Middle Eastern belly dancing music which made her raise her arms above her head, keep the lower part of her top lifted and showing her stomach and rocking her hips alluringly... In the half darkened interior of the _**Red Viper**_ she saw a slightly tanned handsome man with shoulder length dark red hair, a few shades darker than hers, with a streak of white in his hair, dressed in an expensive looking 3-piece white suit, dark blue shirt, blood red tie and polished black shoes watching her from few tables away, his eyes practically swallowed her half naked body as she danced... She walked over to his table, her hips moving seductively while she was getting near, and she gave the man a seductive smile, and then she started rolling her stomach in and out in wavelike motion, sucking her abs in and throwing them out, her belly button popping up and down; she removed the fake piercing from it, put the tip of her right index finger in her mouth, getting it slightly wet with her saliva, and then she pulled it out and started to bring it close to her midriff... - Mmmmm, yes - she murmured seductively, putting the tip of her finger into her belly button and she started to roll it in circles, not stopping the slow, sexy rocking of her hips. - Ah! - she moaned a bit loudly, trying to make herself look more desirable in the red haired man's eyes, still fingering her navel; since her eyes were closed, she did not saw Jon sitting a few tables away, accompanied by Arya, Gendry and Theon Greyjoy; Jon's other friend Sam Tarly and his girlfriend Gilly sat at the table next to them... Jon's eyes narrowed in anger as he watched Ygritte seducing Jaqen H'ghar, the _**capo di tutti capi**_ (The boss of bosses) of Braavosi mob organization The Faceless Men; right then, while hatred for any man except himself and jealousy burned inside him as he saw Ygritte belly dancing for another man, he realized that he was a fucking idiot for breaking up with her, his beautiful, wild and sexy Ygritte... He got up and walked over before either of them among Arya, Gendry, Theon, Sam or Gilly managed to stop him. - Ygritte - he said when he appeared at Jaqen's table - what in the seven hells do you think you're doing? - Wha' 's it look like t' ya, Jon Snow? - she asked mockingly - I'm dancin', 'avin' meself a bit o' fun. Now, wha' d' ya want from me? - she asked. - Just one thing - he whispered, and in the next moment his lips crashed onto hers, strongly... - This man will have to excuse himself - Jaqen spoke - the man sees that the beautiful wild girl is not ready to break apart from her guy just yet. - In response, Ygritte just waved her hand dismissively at him in a _**Take a hike, bro!**_ manner while she and Jon still exchanged lustful kisses... - I was a fool - he whispered when their lip separated - in these few weeks I have realized that I still love you... Will you come back to me? - I 'ave never truly left, Jon Snow - she whispered back - d' you remember wha' I 'ave told ya once? _**I am yours, and you are mine.**_ Just mine... - she said, smiling, and then she crashed her lips onto his in return, while his hands started caressing her bare back...


	5. The 5th Team Member

It was a warm Thursday at the end of March, and a skinny guy with a ruggedly handsome face, blonde-and-brown hair and blue eyes, dressed in a long sleeved black-and-red plaid shirt, washed jeans and black all star high tops walked into the hallway of the precinct, carrying a sports bag in his right hand... - You're the new guy, right? - Grenn asked him; he and Pyp were just putting some coins into a drink dispenser machine in the hallway to order themselves a cafe latte. - Yeah - he nodded - Theon Greyjoy. - Well, you will find the rest of the crew in the room 12 at the end of the hallway, just turn the left corner - Pyp instructed him... Theon knocked once after he found the designated room and he heard a muffled _**Come in!**_ from the other side; all four heads turned towards him when he entered, and Arya moved her eyes away after a second, clearly disinterested, Jon and Gendry did the same, but Ygritte kept her eyes on him a second longer, checking him from head to toe and wiggling her eyebrows at him in a playful manner... That didn't passed by Gendry. - Guess you're not the handsomest guy 'round here anymore, buddy - he commented, looking at Jon. No matter, for as long as the prettiest girl in the precinct loves me - he replied jokingly and winked at Ygritte. - You know nothing, Jon Snow - she commented and grinned at him; all of them, except Theon who hadn't had changed from his free time clothes wore olive colored short sleeved t-shirts, camo jackets and pants, and black combat boots... - Snow, Wilde - captain Lannister opened the door suddenly - Thorne wants to see you. - Do you know who this guy is? - Thorne pulled out a black and white photo of Jaqen H'ghar and put it on his desk... - 'e was watchin' me dancin' in the club _**Red Viper**_ a few nights ago - Ygritte said - o' course, 'e moved away when Jon approached 'is table... - Is that so? - Thorne smirked at her, sarcastically - well, my dear officer Wilde, this man is Jaqen H'ghar, a mob boss, head of the Braavosi organization _**The Faceless Men**_ , they deal in covert assassinations, mostly, and it will be your task to be close to him whenever possible. You said that he saw you dancing at The Red Viper night club a few days ago, right? - Yeah - Ygritte nodded shortly. - Well, the easiest way for us to find out what his plans are here in Winterfell City is for you to throw yourself inside the club as one of the dancing girls. Request from the manager, Oberyn Martell, that you be the only one to dance for our distinghuished Mr. H'ghar, and play his lover for as long as it is needed so that we can put an end to him - Jon paled with unease, hearing Thorne laying out his plan; what if his girlfriend's life gets endangered more than it was necessary? He could not had stand the idea to lose her in the line of duty and he just opened his mouth to tell Thorne that, when their superior officer dismissed them with a wave of his hand, and they turned and walked out of his office...


	6. Private Dancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ygritte entertains Jaqen when he visits the Red Viper Club again, and she is watched for safety by an undercover Theon, the newest member of their team...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for entertainment  
> I have decided to name this chapter after a Tina Turner song, moreso because Ygritte dances to another one of her songs...

_**In the desert sun every step that you take could be the final one  
In the burning heat hanging on the edge of destruction  
You can't stop the pain of your children crying out in your head  
They always said that the living would envy the dead...** _

Ygritte raised her hands above her head and rocked her sexy moves, dressed in a black lace bra, leather pants and cowboy boots, a fake piercing in her belly button again, but a different one this time, so that Jaqen or any of his associates, if even one of them visited the club alongside the main boss of the Faceless Men does not blow her cover...

_**So now you're gonna shoot bullets of fire** _   
_**Don't want to fight but sometimes you've got to** _   
_**You're some soul survivor** _   
_**There's just one thing you've got to know** _   
_**You've got ten more thousand miles to go...** _

Theon watched Ygritte dancing near Jaqen's table, dressed in a camo jacket, black t-shirt, jeans and his usual all-star high tops, his right hand gripping the handle of a short barreled revolver in his jacket pocket; he was ready to pull it out if Jaqen tries something dishonorable with Ygritte, but the mobster just sipped on his whiskey, not taking his eyes off of a sexy beauty before him and the alluring moves of her half naked body...

_**Because you're one of the living** _   
_**And if we can't stick together** _   
_**One of the living** _   
_**Who's gonna make it tonight...** _

The song ended, and from his sitting place in the corner of the club Theon saw Jaqen giving Ygritte a 500 dollar bill, and she put it in her pocket and walked to Theon's table... - Let's get outta here - she told him, and he removed his hand from the revolver in his pocket and followed her to the locker room, slowly... Jaqen watched them with his eyes narrowed, for a moment, thinking that Ygritte was either a cop and had her colleague watching over her to make sure that she was safe, or she dumped Jon and hooked up with Theon, in these past few days since Jaqen's last visit to the _**Red Viper**_ , although he didn't know Theon's name yet, so he called him _**that skinny blonde guy**_ in his mind...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: 'One of the Living' by Tina Turner (from 'Mad Max: Beyond Thunderdome' soundtrack (1985)


	7. Neighborhood Riot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team gets an emergency call...

Ygritte, Jon, Gendry, Arya and Theon were either sitting in the back of the van or were leaning against the side, in their uniforms, when the radio buzzed with static, and Ygritte grabbed the receiver... - Wilde - she spoke into the microphone. - _**There's a domestic violence case at Casterly Rock 10, a woman is being beaten!**_ \- captain Lannister's voice yelled from the device. - Got it, over and out - she said and turned to yell at the others to form up; Theon and Gendry removed their dangling feet from the back of the van and closed the exit hatch, while Ygritte, Jon and Arya piled up in the front, with Ygritte driving... When they arrived, they saw Joffrey hitting Sansa with such force that he made her fall and hit her head lightly against the pavement; her husky/wolfdog, Lady, growled at Joffrey and barked at him a couple of times, loudly... Ygritte was the first out of the van and she knocked Joffrey down on the ground and handcuffed his wrists, albeit with a bit of difficulty, because the little punk struggled desperately, and yelled curses at her... - What are you doing with my son?!? - Cersei Lannister ran out of the house in a sweater and jeans, scowling angrily at the young redheaded policewoman. - I'm takin' 'im in - she replied calmly - 'e was reported for a case o' violence, so 'e will spend the night in the cell, maybe tha' will 'elp 'im t' cool down - Ygritte said coldly, her accent a bit more pronounced than usual, which was the case whenever she got upset about something... - My son is not some lowlife criminal! - Cersei yelled, trying to push Ygritte off of Joffrey, but she spotted Ygritte's pistol and her hand quickly reached towards her hip, unholstering the pistol and aiming it at the redhead... - Step away - Cersei hissed, and Ygritte let go of Joffrey and got up, but his wrists were still cuffed... - Throw me the keys! - Cersei demanded, and Ygritte reached behind her back, pulling a flash bang instead of the keys of her handcuffs, and she threw it. When it went off, Cersei closed her eyes because she was not wearing a pair of sunglasses unlike Ygritte, and the redhead officer ran to her and they started fighting over Ygritte's pistol... - Look out! - Jon yelled, and a loud bang echoed in the next moment; a stream of blood poured from Cersei's mouth, and she fell on the ground a moment later and kept lying still... - No - Ygritte whispered, removing her sunglasses, her eyes getting wet with tears, which started pouring unabashedly down her cheeks a moment later... - You killed my mother, you fucking bitch! - Joffrey yelled, still lying on the ground and struggling to free his wrists, but in vain; Jon pulled a pair of surgical gloves and took Ygritte's pistol from Cersei's hand and put it into the plastic bag for evidence... - Come - he whispered comfortingly; Ygritte got back up from the ground, slowly, and buried her face into Jon's shoulder, letting out a muffled sob; Jon helped her climb into the back of the van, picked up Joffrey from the ground, removed the cuffs and told the brat to get the fuck away before his eyes so that he doesn't strangle him; Joffrey walked back into the house, muttering curses, and Jon climbed into the back of the van and closed the door behind him... - Fuck it! - Ygritte closed her eyes in frustration and banged the back of her head against the side of the van; Jon sat by her side in silence, holding her hand for a small bit of comfort. - Now Thorne will be happy to kick my ass off the force - she moaned, her voice cracking a bit, like she was on a verge of tears again... - Don't worry - Jon said quietly - I'll speak to Thorne and tell him what really happened, you won't get fired. - You know nothing, Jon Snow - she replied quietly and lowered her head in sadness, because a human life was lost because of her...


	8. Ambushed

Late Friday afternoon went towards the dusk slowly, a few days later after Thorne got Ygritte on a paid suspension for a month, until all details about domestic violence case which resulted in death of Cersei Lannister don't get all cleaned up. She sat down on the couch in her small apartment, watching TV, dressed in a white t-shirt, washed jeans and black converse, when she decided to go to a store in the ground level of the building she lived in, so she grabbed a small revolver from the table next to the couch and placed it in the holster on her back, and she grabbed the spare handcuffs and put it in the back right pocket of her jeans, put on her leather jacket and walked out of the flat... She came back 15 minutes later and, as soon as she opened the door and walked over the doorstep, a hand in a black leather glove got over her mouth, while she felt the other hand searching her; the person to whom those hands belonged disarmed her a moment later, pulling the small revolver out of the holster and tossing it on the floor, a few meters away. - So, the girl is a cop after all - she heard the unmistakable voice purring in her ear; Jaqen H'ghar... She still held the paper bag with the things she bought in her right hand, while her left was slightly bent behind her back, while Jaqen held her wrist... She felt his other hand coming away from her mouth and going below her t-shirt, gently caressing her belly and she moaned quietly with pleasure, feeling sexy and slightly turned on because of a man's hand touching her stomach, despite the fact that the current situation she was in at the moment was less than favorable for her... - The man will now take the girl as his hostage - Jaqen whispered - so the girl better start walking. - Can I leave this on the counter in the kitchen before we leave? - Ygritte asked, and Jaqen gave her a short nod; she went over and put the paper bag on the counter, slowly pulling out a can of tomato juice and in the next second she turned and threw the can towards him, hitting his forehead, and he was dazed for a few seconds, so she used the opportunity and ran to him, her right hand grabbing his right wrist and her left hand gripping his shoulder and throwing him on the floor, judo-style; his back hit her tiled floor in the kitchen, hard, knocking the air out of his lungs, and then she punched him in the face with her right fist, knocking the assassin unconscious. She pulled the spare handcuffs from her jeans pocket and cuffed Jaqen's wrists, and then she dialed the precinct; Pyp picked up the receiver and Ygritte asked him to send Sam and Grenn to her apartment to pick Jaqen up and place him into the first available cell when they take him to back, and Pyp promised that he would do exactly that... Ygritte thanked him, put the receiver back down and then she went over to the left upper corner of the living room, near the massive bookcase filled with a few books and lots of other small things that she held dear to her heart, picked up her revolver from the floor and put it back into the holster on her back, and she waited until Sam and Grenn showed up half an hour later to take Jaqen to the station and place him in the cell...


	9. An Offer You Can't Refuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team is ambushed on the road...

The team walked down the hallway of the precinct two days later; Arya and Gendry in the front, Jaqen (dressed in the prison overalls and shackled around neck, wrists and ankles, and with an upper body armor) in the middle, Jon, Ygritte and Theon watching the back; the reason why Ygritte was there despite being on suspension was because of her skill with a sniper rifle, she was the best sharpshooter in the whole precinct... Police commissioner Barristan Selmy himself called her at her home last night and told her about everything related to the prisoner transport to the Red Keep Maximum Security Penitentiary in Kingsland City, 3 hours ride Southwest, and that it would be good if she could lend a hand, despite the circumstances... Ygritte gave her consent to the commissioner's request, and so now they were escorting Jaqen outside of the precinct. Prison bus awaited them in the front, a few meters from the entrance, and the bus driver was a young man with short black hair and beard who introduced himself as Anguy, while the team got Jaqen inside. - I offer 6 000 000 gold dragons to anyone who will get me out of here! - Jaqen yelled a second before Arya and Ygritte pushed him inside the bus... Ramsay Bolton drank beer at a bar nearby, watching TV, accompanied by Daemon, a man few years older than him, and Daemon's son, a juvenile delinquent named Olly; Ramsay's eyes went wide when he heard the sum that Jaqen offered to be set free, and he turned towards Daemon with a questioning look in his eyes; Daemon nodded shortly, and he asked Ramsay to include Olly as well; Ramsay nodded reluctantly, because he disliked children in general, but he presumed that Daemon would not be willing to participate if he didn't had his son at his side... Ramsay excused himself and left, but he came back sometime later, followed by another older man with a bit longer hair that reached almost to his shoulders, and thick beard, both dark and with a few white hairs here and there; the man's name was Locke, and he was a mercenary and a friend of Ramsay's old man, Roose, a crooked congressman from the Dreadfort district on the outskirts of Winterfell City, one of the few districts that surrounded the outskirts... Locke wore a camo shirt, washed jeans and combat boots and was armed with a pair of Beretta 92 pistols and an AK 47 semi auto assault rifle; they made a plan that they will attack the bus when it appears on the Kingsroad, the state highway that led from Winterfell City to Kingsland City, arranging the time of attack to be at 11:15, half an hour from the moment that they made the plan, since Ramsay glanced on his watch and saw that it read 10:45... - It's them! - Ramsay said, looking through the binoculars; he, Daemon, Locke and Olly lay on their bellies on a nearby slope, their weapons close, and the bus appeared on the road, closely followed by a Range Rover that the team members used for transport to stay inconspicuous as much as possible, because their van would have had been too obvious a choice; Ramsay grinned and grabbed a mini rocket launcher...

************

Incoming! - Ygritte yelled loudly when she saw a trail of white smoke flying towards the prison bus; the middle of the bus exploded (Jaqen sat in the front, right behind the driver's seat) and Jaqen got up and walked towards the driver; seeing that Anguy was dead because he hit the control board with his forehead when the missile hit the bus, he pulled Anguy's revolver out of his holster and jumped out. Ramsay, Locke, Daemon and Olly ran down the slope, the former three waving their rifles and shooting occasionally, while Olly, as a minor, was armed with a knife; Ygritte jumped out of the Rover with her sniper and took aim; Daemon was the first attacker to fall, with Ygritte's bullet in his heart, and then Locke... Olly's eyes got wet with tears when he saw his dad fell, shot by a sniper, and he ran towards Ygritte in blind rage and sadness, waving his knife; Ygritte hit him with the butt of her rifle in the chin, knocking him unconscious, and she kicked the knife far from the boy's hand with her boot a moment later... - Sorry, kid - she whispered, her eyes fixed on Olly's still form for a second - I had no choice. - She left him there to lie on the road and went back to join the others to chase the attacker or attackers away, but when she got there, she saw a couple of guys running away, on the slope of a hill above them, one of them was Jaqen, and she did not recognized the other one since he was a bit farther away, but it seemed that Jon managed to get a good glimpse of him. - Ramsay - he muttered angrily, and Ygritte stared at him in disbelief, her eyes narrowed; he returned her glance, frowning, and then he looked up again...

********

Ygritte was sitting on the couch in her flat that night around 11 P.M., dressed only in a white belly baring top with spaghetti straps and grey pyjama pants, low in waist as was her way of wearing every pair of pants she had, jeans and PJs mostly, leather pants sometimes, and she was staring into almost impenetrable darkness, and she slowly reached with her hand and turned on the switch of her night light on the table; she got up slowly, walked over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of _**Jack Daniel's**_ and a large glass... She poured the whiskey almost to the top and drank it all at once, hoping to calm her nerves, but no use; the sight of an unconscious Olly with a knife in his hand constantly appeared before her eyes, and she knew that she will not sleep that night, despite feeling tired to the bone. - AH!!! - she screamed angrily and threw the empty glass into the wall, watching it shatter into numerous tiny pieces, and then she slowly slid her body from the couch onto the carpeted floor of her living room, buried her face in her hands and sobbed loudly...


	10. A Friendly Visit

It took Ygritte three hours to finally stop crying, considering how much stress she felt because of all that happened the day before, and she finally managed to fall into a fitful sleep around 2 A.M., until the tiredness overwhelmed her around 4:30 A.M... - _**Ygritte!**_ \- Arya furiously banged her fist at her best friend's apartment door around 11:30 the next morning; Ygritte moaned something in her sleep, quietly, changing position she slept in so she now lay on her back again, instead on the side. - _**Ygritte! Please open up!**_ \- Arya yelled loudly once more from the other side of the door, and banged her fist again 2-3 times more, sounding a bit more hysterically this time, worried for her female colleague... Having no other way to see what was going on, Arya knocked Ygritte's apartment door down with a loud bang a few seconds later, and that made Ygritte open her eyes and jump into a sitting position on the couch. - What the fuck, Arya?!?!? - she yelled, glaring at her best girl friend... - I'll have you know that Jon is worried sick about you, we all are - Arya said a bit coldly, returning the glare, and Ygritte hunched a bit and lowered her head, removing the blanket and putting her bare feet on the carpet... - Ygritte? - Arya asked in a more gentler voice now - what's wrong? - I... - Ygritte whispered - that kid I knocked out yesterday... - Come on, it'll be all right, you did what you had to do, same as with that time you handled Joffrey and Cersei, she was the one who attacked you, she took your gun, it's her fault that the pistol shot while you tried to take it out of her hand, she was the one who pulled the trigger, not you... - Arya said. - And the ambush yesterday? - Ygritte spoke quietly. - That was self defense; they started shooting first, not you - Arya replied. - Thanks, Arya - Ygritte hugged the younger woman around the shoulders... - Why don't you go take a shower? You look like shit, babe - Arya said, and Ygritte let out a small giggle; she felt refreshed when she walked out of the bathroom an hour later, wrapped in a towel; just then, Arya's mobile phone buzzed loudly in the back pocket of her jeans and she pulled it out... - Jon - she told Ygritte, who nodded. - Yeah? - Arya spoke - yes... Mhmm... Sure, she's all right, you wanna talk to her? OK - Arya nodded her head a moment later, passing her phone to Ygritte... - Yeah, sure, Jon Snow - she nodded - I'll talk to Arya about that. - What? - Arya asked after the connection terminated and Ygritte passed her her phone back... - Ah, Jon asked if I wanted to come over, he said that except for your family... - You are our family in a way as well, Ygritte - Arya said - you're Jon's girlfriend after all. - Thanks, anyway he said that Gendry. Lommy, Hot Pie, Sam, Gilly, Pyp, Grenn, Theon, Drogo and Daenerys will be there, and he wants me to be there as well, to meet his aunt and her boyfriend - Ygritte said. - Who? Is it that Drogo guy you mentioned? - Arya asked; Ygritte nodded...

************

Jon's aunt Dany had to elbow her biker boyfriend Khal Drogo in his ribs a couple of times during dinner, because he'd glance in Ygritte's direction occasionally, in secret (or so he thought), which meant that he was more than obvious to everyone around the table; of course, it could have been about the way she dressed, although she did so for her beau Jon, not so that any other guy could ogle her. She wore a black leather biker jacket, mid-cut black cropped top, low waist washed jeans and black high tops, but she took her jacket off and hanged it onto the coat hanger by the door... After they all finished eating, the young adults (Jon, Ygritte, Robb, Sansa, Arya, Gendry, Lommy, Hot Pie, Theon, Drogo, Dany, Sam and Gilly) all sat on the carpet in the living room, and Robb pulled out a _**Sony Playstation**_ that all Stark kids (and Ygritte, whenever she came to visit) could use, and soon the rest of them enjoyed watching Ygritte kicking Theon's ass in _**Mortal Kombat Trilogy;**_ she played as Sonya Blade, while Theon was Johnny Cage. Jon, Robb, Arya, Gendry, Hot Pie, Drogo, Dany and Gilly cheered for Ygritte, while Sansa, Lommy and Sam encouraged Theon... 


	11. The Hostage Situation (Part I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay and Jaqen resurface after a couple of days in hiding, along with a few associates...

**Friday, April 4th**

**6:48 P.M.**

Wilde here - Ygritte grabbed the walkie talkie from the control board of their van after hearing a familiar buzz of static... - _ **... hostage situation in the City Hall, I repeat, we have a hostage situation in the City Hall, the suspects are heavily armed and very dangerous, and two of them were identified; a mob boss Jaqen H'ghar from Braavos, head of an assassin organization The Faceless Men, and a former police officer and S.W.AT. team member Ramsay Bolton, who had had gone renegade after a shootout in the local Iron Bank office in Winterfell City. There are a few more people with them, but we have not had identified them yet, and they are holding the police commissioner Barristan Selmy and the councilman Tywin Lannister from the town of Casterly Rock as hostages; one of the kidnappers is Joffrey Baratheon, the councilman's own grandson...**_ \- Ygritte listened in tense silence as the police dispatcher Podrick Payne neared his desk communicator to a small TV set he had with him at his work cubicle... - We're on the move, guys! - she yelled after terminating the comm and putting the 'talkie back into holder, and then she started the engine while Arya joined her in the front, sitting next to her, and Gendry closed the double doors in the back of the van, while Jon and Theon quickly pulled their body armor and helmets on, tossing Gendry's equipment to him a second later...

************

**7:15 P.M.**

_**What are your demands in exchange for the release of the hostages?**_ \- captain Lannister yelled through the megaphone, standing next to his car, wearing a body armor over his shirt, but he didn't had his suit jacket on, and he held his **Magnum 44** service revolver in his right hand... - Demands? - Ramsay yelled back, standing by the broken window, on the left of police commissioner Selmy, who stood with his arms slightly raised in the surrendering gesture; Bolton had the barrel of his **AK-47** trained at the older man's temple - I want you to eat led, you shithead copper! - he trained his rifle at the people gathered, including two high ranking officers of the 48th precinct, where Jon, Ygritte and the others did their service, which meant that both Lannister and Thorne were present, and a few rookies in the force, namely Pyp, Grenn, Rast and Sam... There was also a news reporter Daario Naharis from _**The Second Sons**_ magazine, and he was a real sticking-his-nose-where-it-doesn't-belong pain in the ass of a man, the kind that would sell their own grandparents to get a good portion of evening news... Ramsay pulled the trigger of his auto rifle twice, firing in captain Lannister's direction, but Jaime didn't even blinked when the bullets whizzed by his left ear; the S.W.AT. van appeared a few minutes later, and the team members started getting out, fully equipped. - Ah, fucking great - Ygritte muttered sarcastically, casting a momentary glance at all the people gathered in front of a City Hall in Downtown Winterfell, gripping her sniper rifle - where's **RoboCop** when you need him? - she took her position by the hood of the van, leaning with her right elbow to have a more steady aim in Ramsay's direction, but she didn't activated the laser pointer of the scope yet, instead she just kept the barrel of her rifle aimed at Ramsay's head...


	12. The Hostage Situation (Part II)

_**I will ask this of you just one more time: What are your conditions for releasing the hostages that you and your group are holding in there?**_ \- captain Lannister yelled through his megaphone again. - Don't fuck with me, copper! - Ramsay screamed in anger, his eyes flashing with a mad desire for killing - I'll set them free when I kill them, understood? - Jaime nodded slowly with a frustrated huff... - Hey! - Ramsay yelled again - I asked you a fucking question, bronze: Do you understand?!?!? - Yes, I understand - captain Lannister replied. - Good! - Ramsay nodded with a crazy smirk - tell your men to put their weapons away and step back from the building... What the fuck?!?!? - he swore, his smirk turning to frown when he noticed the red laser pointer of Ygritte's sniper rifle flashing before his eyes; he fell down to his knees a moment later, with a bullet hole in the middle of his forehead, and then he prostrated on the carpeted floor, face first, and he kept lying still... - Go! - Jon yelled, and he, Arya, Gendry, Ygritte and Theon ran towards the door; Ygritte swung her booted foot, breaking the doors (that were locked) and they got inside and started running towards the stairs that led up to the 1st floor of the Hall. The door of the room where the hostages were held were open, and it was a piece of cake for the team to barge in; Joffrey held a knife in his right hand, the blade at his grandfather's throat, while Jaqen had a **Sig-Sauer** 9 milimeter aimed at the commissioner's temple... Joffrey got hit in the hand with a sniper bullet, and that forced him to drop the knife and move away from his grandfather, and Jon and Gendry grabbed his arms and handcuffed him a moment later, while he moaned painfully, and they shook their heads disbelievingly, thinking how much of a spoiled brat Joffrey was, exactly? They pushed him in the corner and turned back to Jaqen, all five of them having their weapons trained at him, but in the next moment Theon turned the barrel of his .45 to Gendry's temple and pulled the trigger... - What the fuck, Theon? - Arya shouted in an angry disbelief, kneeling by her wounded boyfriend and gently touching his injury with the tip of her finger; it was a surface wound, luckily; she though, feeling a bit relieved, although they had to call the ambulance in the next ten minutes, or his life might be in danger... - Hurry up! - Theon yelled towards Jaqen, who led the commissioner in front of him like a human shield, and then the three of them walked out of the hall, the rest of the team members not wanting to risk the life of their supreme commander. - Theon! - Jon yelled after him - why did you do that? - For revenge - Theon replied - your half sister's boyfriend killed my uncle in the bank shootout; he was still a Greyjoy, and despite the fact that he and I didn't got along he still had to be avenged, and so I decided to join the team to fulfill my goal more easily! - But you volunteered to keep an eye on Ygritte to see to her safety while she danced for Jaqen that night in the _**Red Viper**_! - Jon shouted accusingly... - Oh, I though about killing her, trust me, but after thinking about that a bit more carefully, I realized that it would be too early... Sorry, no time to chit-chat any longer, so goodbye, fuckers! - he turned and began running down the stairs and towards the exit, Jaqen following close by with the barrel of his handgun still trained onto the commissioner. Councilman Lannister walked slowly towards the exit of the room, gripping his grandson's upper right arm and lifting him from the floor, looking back towards the remaining team members and glaring coldly at Jon and Ygritte for a moment, and then he turned his back on them, leading his (still handcuffed) grandson towards the stairs; two young doctors, Loras Tyrell and Renly Baratheon, came into the room, lifted Gendry onto the stretcher and carried him down the stairs as gently as it was possible, so as not to make his state worse... - Come on - Jon said to Ygritte and Arya, quietly - let's get out of here - they walked out, slowly and with heavy frowns on their faces, feeling defeated and upset, and with good reasons for such a mood and state of their minds...


	13. Making The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The remaining team members leave the force temporarily...

Jon, Ygritte and Arya appeared at the precinct in the late morning a few days later and the trio walked down the hall towards Thorne's office, wearing their service uniforms, and Arya knocked on the door, abruptly, opening the door and they walked towards Thorne's desk, paying no heed to his displeased facial expression, and they removed their badges from their uniform shirts and tossed them onto the surface of Thorne's desk, taking their service pistols out of the holsters and placing them next to the badges... - What's this, Snow? - sergeant Thorne asked coldly, narrowing his eyes a bit at the trio of his best officers. - Our resignation, Sir - Jon replied unemotionally; Thorne moved his eyes away from Jon, glancing at Arya and Ygritte instead. - Are you two OK with Snow's decision, Stark? Wilde? - he asked; both girls nodded in reply. - All right - Thorne nodded, and then they turned their backs on him and walked out of his office, determinedly... 

************

The trio sat at a fast food eatery a few hours later, in the early afternoon, dressed in their civvies; Jon wore a long sleeve camo shirt, washed jeans and black combat boots, Arya wore a black **Harley-Davidson** t-shirt, washed denim jacket and jeans, and black all star high tops, while Ygritte wore a black crop top, black leather pants and biker boots; they ate cheeseburgers and large fries each, drinking large Cokes; Jon looked up when he heard the roar of the motorcycle outside and he saw Drogo parking his chopper in front of the eatery; Drogo walked inside a few moments later, dressed in his black leather vest, pants and cowboy boots as usual, and he saw Jon, Ygritte and Arya and asked if he could sit with them; Jon nodded, and he told Drogo everything after the outlaw biker asked Jon what happened with them lately; the angry frown on Drogo's face became more pronounced with every word Jon said... After Jon finished telling the story, Drogo told him that he will try to get in contact with his ex-war buddy Grey Worm, who fought in Essos and Middle East a couple of years ago, in the battlefields like Meereen, Afghanistan and Iraq, and he got wounded in the battle for Baghdad and was discharged from his Special Forces unit, the **Unsullied** , after being diagnosed with a lighter form of amnesia, caused by a hand grenade shrapnel hitting his temple, and so he insisted that everyone call him by his code name, since he could not remember his real name anymore; when that happened, Drogo and his other friend and fellow war comrade from the **Blood Riders** unit, Rakharo, resigned from the unit and left the army, all out of solidarity for Grey Worm...


	14. Forming The Team

Jon, Ygritte and Arya met with Grey Worm a few days later, in the mid-afternoon, in Ygritte's flat, and Drogo and Rakharo were with him... The young ex-commando was nodding grimly from time to time, listening to Ygritte telling the story this time. - And where do you think that your commissioner is being held hostage? - he asked in his deep voice. - I'd hide him in the old Targaryen steel mill a bit outside of the city, near the Dragonstone District, 3-4 kilometers southwest - Jon replied, guessing, because he knew not 100% sure. Grey Worm nodded curtly once more and then he, Drogo and Rakharo said their goodbyes and left after promising to the temporarily former S.W.A.T. trio that they'll stay in touch with them...

************

Ygritte's mobile phone buzzed in her jeans' pocket that afternoon around 5:30; she pulled it out and she saw the name _**Grey Worm**_ on the display... - Hullo? - she said in her hard farther North accent she still used from time to time. - _**We are in the front of your building**_ \- he said - _**can you, Jon and Arya come down?**_ \- he asked. - Sure, we'll be down in a minute - she replied and hung up, and they walked out of the flat and got down to the ground floor and out in front of the building a few minutes later (Ygritte's apartment was on the 4th floor, at the top of the building, and since the 4-story house was built a few decades ago, it had no elevator... When they walked out, they saw Drogo on his bike, armed with a pair of revolvers and an M-16 on his back; and then the back door of a black van opened and Grey Worm and Rakharo jumped out, armed; Grey Worm had a pair of MAC-10 sub machine guns, a **Rambo** knife on his right hip and a pair of hand grenades above the left breast pocket of his bulletproof vest, while Rakharo was armed with an AK-47, pump action single barrel shotgun and a Desert Eagle 50. AE on his right hip; Jon, Ygritte and Arya peeked into the back of the van and rummaged through, picking a pair of Desert Eagles as Rakharo had and another pump-up shotgun (Jon), MAC-10 and H&K MP5 (Arya), although this one was a different model than the one she used on the force, and a machete, a replica of the one that Arnold Schwarzenegger used as the character 'Dutch' in the movie _**Predator**_ from 1987; as for Ygritte, she chose for herself a replica of the bow that Sylvester Stallone used in _**First Blood: Part II**_ from '85 and a pack of arrows with explosive tips+a pair of _**Beretta**_ F92 9 mm handguns; they got in the van and drove off, followed by Drogo on his bike...


	15. The Last Attack

**7:15 P.M.**

Jon, Ygritte, Arya, Grey Worm and Rakharo jumped out of the van after they parked a block away from the old steel mill that went bankrupt a few years ago; Drogo parked his bike next to the van and ran after them, finding them standing (Rakharo, Arya) or kneeling (Ygritte, Jon, Grey Worm) at the ready, their weapons aimed at the barracks before them; door opened slowly and Theon walked out to take a piss, dressed in a plaid shirt with rolled-up sleeves, t-shirt, jeans and combat boots; his body fell on the ground a moment later, his torso full of bullet holes from Rakharo's MAC 10's... Jaqen got up from the chair he sat in, his suit jacket tossed over the back of his chair, so that he wore his shirt, vest and pants; he pulled his 9 mm **Sig Sauer** from the holster under his left arm and ran out, meeting Drogo, who just pulled his revolvers from the holsters; they fired at the same time, their dead bodies hitting the ground a moment later; Drogo had a bullet hole in the middle of his forehead, while Jaqen was shot in the heart twice... The rest of the assault team checked the area, and it seemed clear, to their relief; Ygritte entered the barracks that Theon walked out a few minutes ago, and she saw commissioner Selmy tied to a chair with ropes around his wrists, holding her bow aimed and at the ready... - Sir? - she spoke quietly, failing to see somebody appearing from behind the door... - Goodbye, bitch - she heard a young boy's voice behind her and turned slowly; Olly stood there, holding a knife in his left hand, and he went to stab her in the heart, but then Jon appeared in the doorway, firing his shotgun, and Olly fell to the floor with a bullet wound in his chest, the knife falling from the boy's hand; he looked at her once more and then his head fell on the ground, his eyes wide open; he was dead... - No... - Ygritte whispered brokenly, tears welling up in her eyes. - He would have had killed you - Jon spoke comfortingly - it was either your life or his. - I... I know, but still - she spoke quietly, a single tear running down her cheek, slowly. - Shhh, it will be all right - he said quietly, hugging his beloved girlfriend, and she buried her face in the crook of his neck and sobbed quietly a few times, while Arya, Grey Worm and Rakharo led the commissioner outside, slowly, holding his arms gently... Arya glanced at her watch: 7:35 in the evening which meant that the whole showdown didn't took more than 20 minutes, she thought with a slight frown... The wailing of sirens snapped them all back to attention, and they saw a single police car nearing, followed by an ambulance... Sergeant Thorne and captain Lannister stepped out of the car, wearing their bulletproof vests, each officer armed with a _**Remington**_ pump-action shotgun in addition to their service handguns, they watched as the medical officers Tyrell and Baratheon packed the dead bodies of Theon, Jaqen, Drogo and Olly into black zip-up bags. - What kind of shit did you cooked up here this time, Snow? - Thorne shook his head. - We were rescuing the commissioner, Sir - Jon replied, hugging Ygritte - and Sir? - he asked, just as Thorne turned to leave... - Yes? - he glanced back. - What's officer Waters' condition? - Jon asked. - He'll live, Snow, Stark... - Thorne glanced at Arya and nodded... Oh, thank the Gods! - Arya hugged Jon and wept tears of joy, burying her face in his shoulder like Ygritte did a few minutes ago... They stood and watched as commissioner Selmy entered in the back of the car that Thorne and Jaime drove, and they drove back, followed by an ambulance, while Jon said - let's go - to the two most important girls in his life, and they walked away from the site of the last showdown, Jon being in the middle of the trio, he hugged Ygritte with his left hand and Arya with his right...


	16. Epilogue: Back To Action

The following Saturday was warm and sunny, despite being in the North, but this was California after all; Ned, Catelyn, Sansa, Robb, Bran, Dany and Gilly were carrying plates, glasses, pitchers, ice bowls, cutlery and such out of the house for their standard Saturday barbecue, while Jon and Ygritte took care of burgers and hot dogs roasting on a grill; there were plastic bottles of Coca-Cola and Pepsi, a mixed chocolate-and-vanilla ice cream in a 3-liter plastic pack, a potato-and-onion salad, bowls of mayonnaise, ketchup and mustard, a tray of French fries... Dany felt a bit sad about Drogo's death, but Ygritte hugged her boyfriend's aunt comfortingly, and that immediately made the platinum blonde haired young woman less sad, because it wouldn't be fair of her to spoil the happiness of the other guests present, she thought. Surprisingly, even Thorne showed up, and he reached into the back pocket of his jeans and pulled out three shield badges, putting them on the table... - I believe these are yours - he said to Jon, Arya and Ygritte - I may not like the way you did it, but you rid this city and the whole state of a heavy duty bullshit that a wanted big ass criminal would have had caused. - So, does that mean we're back on the force, Sir? - Arya asked; Thorne just nodded, curtly, and then the communicator in his car buzzed with static, he had the privilege, as the sergeant, to use a service car for his private stuff sometimes... - _**Liquor store robbery at 24th Torrhen's Avenue...**_ \- the voice of the dispatcher, Pod Payne, was heard. - Here we go again - Ygritte muttered with a small smile - may we borrow your car, Sir? - she asked Thorne, and he nodded shortly; Ygritte, Jon and Arya ran into the house to change, walking out ten minutes later, fully equipped and armed, and they got into Thorne's car and drove off...

_**Blue moon at dawn** _  
_**Another waiting when it's gone** _  
_**You look away** _  
_**You do not hear me** _  
_**when I say...** _

Ygritte turned on the radio that Thorne had installed in his car, to listen to some music while they drove towards downtown Winterfell, and Ygritte's favorite song was playing, _**The Coffee Sergeants'**_ _**Blue Moon At Dawn**_ from the soundtrack of 1995's _**Texas Chainsaw Massacre 4: The Next Generation**_ with Matthew McConaughey and Renee Zellweger...

_**I'll not be free** _  
_**'till all my lies are truths again...** _

THE END


End file.
